Par ma boule de cristal!
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Goku et Végéta devront par un coup du hasard s'entraîner ensemble pour vaincre Cell dans la salle du temps. Bulma, trop curieuse, demandera de Baba d'utiliser sa boule de cristal pour voir ce qu'ils font. Mal entendu et qui-propos seront du jour... Est-ce que vraiment, Végéta et Goku sont plus que des amis-ennemis? One-shot


Résumé : Quand Trunk et Végéta vont dans la chambre du temps, ils en sortiront plus tôt. Sangohan pourra ainsi faire une partie de son entraînement avec son père mais aussi avec Trunk! Mais cela laissera les deux Saiyans de pures souches des moments que jalousera Bulma, demandant à Dende de lui montrer se passant dans la chambre. Finalement, elle se tournera vers Baba et sa boule magique. Et ce qu'elles verront les laisseront sans voix.

Warning de l'auteure : Suggestion de Yaoï! Pour faire rire, cela va sans dire, mais je tiens à prévenir le public sensible ou moins intéressé par ce genre de sujet…! Merci de votre considération, bonne lecture, amusé vous bien et ne regardez pas trop la télé!

Époque : Durant le combat des androïdes, Cell dans les parages…

Trunk aurait voulu passé le plus de temps possible avec son père qu'il n'avait pas connu, dans son monde… Mais Végéta était si difficile… Il était si loin de l'image qu'il se faisait de lui.

Finalement, ce fut Végéta qui sortit le premier de la chambre du temps, sous le regard surpris de Goku.

-Ça ne fait pas encore une journée…! fit-il, le prince grognant.

-Il ne supporte pas mes commentaires constructifs…! expliqua Trunk, Goku le dévisageant, Piccolo et lui souriant, surpris qu'il puisse seulement lui faire des commentaires sans que le prince ne tente de l'assommer.

-Sale gamin…! répliqua Végéta, rougissant de sa sincérité et irrité par sa gentillesse et son désir de le corriger.

Il était bien comme il était, personne n'avait à le changer…!

-Bon, à notre tour, Gohan! fit Goku, Gohan souriant à Trunk.

-Si tu veux, on finira notre entraînement ensemble! suggéra le jeune homme du futur, faisant sourire l'apprenti de Piccolo, Dende hochant la tête.

-Tant que vous ne dépassez pas une journée, ça me semble équilibré…! dit-il.

-Et cela vous permettra de multiplier et d'échanger vos expériences et vos connaissances…! expliqua Piccolo, mais Végéta ayant un tic à l'œil.

-Si c'est comme ça, on complétera notre entraînement ensemble…! fit Goku à Végéta, lui tapant dans le dos, ce dernier sourcillant.

Qui était le pire? Son fils du futur ou ce naif de Saiyans?!

Bulma le lendemain avec son vaisseau, ayant finit de construire la manette pour arrêter les androïdes. Elle apprit qu'au final, Goku et Végéta étaient dans la chambre du temps. Folle de curiosité, elle essaya d'entrer, mais la porte restait sceller.

-Personne ne peut rentrer une fois que deux personnes sont rentrer…! expliqua Dende, Bulma sourcillant, grimaçant de colère.

-Et… On peut voir ce qu'ils font?

-Pourquoi ça? répliqua Mister Popo.

-Oh, pour rien…! fit-elle, mais Piccolo sourcilla. Ça fait seulement un moment… Je n'ai pas vu Végéta… Je voulais juste voir comment il allait…!

-… Tu ne veux pas plutôt les espionner? répliqua le Namek, la jeune femme grimaçant.

-Hé! Non! Jamais de la vie! Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas! répliqua Bulma, mais Piccolo connaissant le vice chez les humains.

Elle partit, grimaçant de colère, avant de faire une escarle chez une très, très vieille connaissance…

-… comment? Ton conjoint est enfermé avec un ami durant 1 an, sans contact extérieur, sans télé? répéta Baba, la sœur de Tortue Génial.

Bulma hocha la tête.

-Plutôt 6 mois… Mais c'est beaucoup, et je me demandais…

-C'est clair, il va se passer des choses…! Je ne veux pas rater ça…! s'écria Baba, vicieuse, faisant rouler sa boule de cristal et l'amenant sur son piédestal.

Trunk était descendu sur la terre et au lieu de rencontrer les Saiyans, ils firent face à Cell, dans sa deuxième forme… Trunk n'avait jamais vu Cell sous cette apparence, le laissant subjugué. Sangohan commença à l'affronter, devenant un Super Saiyan et parant coup sur coup, aux grands désarrois du monstre verts.

Le fils de Végéta était fier d'avoir pu rendre l'appareil à son défunt maître, Sangohan… en entraînant un autre Sangohan d'une autre dimension et époque…! Il espérait que ce qu'il lui avait appris lui servirait…! Mais il alla le rejoindre et à deux, Cell commença à regretter d'être sortie de son trou pour aller absorber C-17…

Pendant que le pourquoi de l'entraînement crucial de Goku et Végéta se faisait ramasser, Bulma et Baba étaient penché sur la sphère.

Une année était en très de se passer en une journée… Baba ne pouvait pas donc tout montrer ce qui se déroulait dans sa sphère magique… Heureusement qu'elle avait précommandé une sphère avec des capacités de magnétoscope.

-Je mets le ralenti… Un peu d'avance rapide… Du ralenti encore… Voilà! Je crois qu'on tient un moment intéressant…! s'écria Baba, faisant play et les deux femmes s'installèrent sur des poufs, le fantôme de la sorcière leur faisant du pop-corn.

Végéta et Sangoku finissaient de s'entraîner. Un Garlic Gun et un Kaméhaméha. L'explosion des deux attaquants se fracassant obligea les deux femmes de mettre des lunettes de soleil. Quand tout les flashs de lumière finit, Sangoku et Végéta était à terre, assis, respirant à grandes pompes.

-Tu… Tu es fatigué…? demanda Goku.

-Nooonnn…, répliqua sarcastiquement Végéta dans un râle de colère.

-On pourrait faire… une pause pour manger…? suggéra Goku, Végéta finissant par hocher la tête.

Baba grogna, fit un peu d'avance rapide avant de remettre le film normal. Ils avaient finis de manger et Goku était dans son bain. Bulma ouvrit de grands yeux mais Baba se remit à faire une avance rapide, n'étant pas intéressé par l'anatomie du Super guerrier.

-Pourtant, ma boule a détecté le même jour un évènement croustillant…! commenta Baba, Bulma grognant.

-Recule…! Végéta aussi allait se laver…! s'énerva la jeune terrienne, Baba lui jetant une petite moue, alors que le fantôme au chapeau chinois prenait la télécommande et fait play.

-Ahhh…, faisait Végéta, dans une étrange posture.

Les deux femmes se turent et se rapprochèrent de la boule, semblant trop petite d'un coup pour montrer tout ce qui se passait.

-Je vous laisse…! s'écria le fantôme, riant sous cape, étant douer pour trouver les pires moments dans les téléséries, causant souvent des malentendus ou beaucoup de question.

Ce qui se passait présentement dans la chambre du temps…!

Sangoku avait proposé qu'ils se fassent un petit massage après leur bain, ayant le dos en compote. Végéta avait refusé catégoriquement, détestant l'idée que Sangoku le touche pour autre chose que pour un combat. Mais Sangoku s'était amusé à insister, et insister, et insister… Après la cinquantième fois, Végéta avait plié, mais déclarant que c'était lui qui commençait.

-Je vais y aller en douceur…! promit Sangoku, mais très content.

Il faisait toujours mal à Chichi quand il tentait de lui masser les épaules. Et Gohan n'aimait plus se faire masser depuis un bon moment, préférant encore se baigner ou aller en ville. Goku se retrouvait sans personne où il pouvait se réchauffer les mains par un bon petit massage. Végéta était résistant. Il allait pouvoir y mettre toute sa force… Ou presque…!

-Ahhh…! fit Végéta, coucher sur le ventre, alors que Sangoku, assis en califourchon, entreprenait de lui masser son dos nu. Tu n'aurais pas pu t'assurer que tu étais assez chaud, avant de commencer?!

-Ah ha ha…! Désolé…! fit Goku, continuant de leur masser les muscles, Végéta serrant les dents mais commençant peu à peu par se détendre.

Sa tête tomba sur le côté, Goku lui massant les épaules, puis du dos jusqu'aux épaules.

-Ça doit faire un moment qu'on ne t'a pas massé, Végéta…! Tu es assez tendu…! commenta Goku, Végéta rougissant.

-… Avant que tu ne m'en parles, je n'en avais jamais vu ni vraiment entendu parlé…, répliqua Végéta, ce qui était presque vrai…

Il avait vu Monsieur Brief masser les épaules de sa femme, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient dévêtus pour cela.

-Ah oui?! répliqua Goku, surpris.

Pourtant, dès le début de son mariage avec Chichi, cette dernière lui avait souvent faire de nombreux massages, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un de si jovial et décontracté pouvait être si tendu…! En réalité, c'était seulement parce que sa peau pouvait résister à des balles de révolvers…! Mais c'était une autre histoire…!

Il trouvait simplement dommage que Végéta n'aille jamais eu se bienfait auparavant…

-Tu voudrais un massage complet? chuchota Sangoku, ne voyant rien de mal à cela.

Mais Végéta n'aimait pas le terme « complet » et répliqua :

-NON!

-Mais allons, Végéta… Ça te ferait du bien…!

-Est-ce qu'on te l'a déjà fait, à toi?! répliqua le prince, soupçonneux sur le fait qu'il ne savait sûrement pas de quoi il parlait.

-Oh oui! répliqua Sangoku, faisant rougir Végéta.

En fait, c'était sur le chemin du serpent… Après son bain, les servantes avaient absoluement tenus à le masser… Son dos, ses bras, ses jambes… Il les avait finalement arrêter, leur disant qu'il était chatouilleux, leurs mains s'aventurant à des places peu fréquentés et que seul Chichi connaissait. Elles avaient arrêtés, déchus, mais Sangoku connaissait encore les bienfaits de ce massage « presque » complet, ne pensant pas toucher aux fesses de Végéta…! Mais il devait avoir les bras et les jambes aussi ankylosé que lui…!

-Humph! Si on te l'a fait…! répliqua Végéta, sourcillant, entre la colère et la honte.

Comment un saiyan de dernière classe pouvait avoir eu un massage complet et pas lui?! Bien sûr, sous les ordres de Frieza, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de temps pour la détente… Mais il se rappelait jalouser parfois la paresse de Dodoria et Zabon, allant souvent en voyage, prétextant « On va se faire un massage…! » avant de ricaner entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'un massage pouvait avoir de si bon…?

Sangoku continua de lui masser le dos, allant jusqu'à ses côtés, Végéta sourcillant… Ça ressemblait pratiquement à des caresses…

Sangoku lui suggéra de s'asseoir pour la suite et lui étira un bras, le laissant ainsi et commença à lui masser l'épaule, les biceps, s'amusant en voyant l'air consterné et hâlé de Végéta. Il continua jusqu'au poignet pour s'occuper de l'autre bras.

Le prince ferma les yeux, décidant finalement de laisser faire. Jamais Sangoku ne pourrait avoir l'idée d'aller plus loin dans ce jeu… Et il devait avouer que son corps endolori avait bien besoin de ces bons traitements…

Contrairement à Végéta, Bulma était beaucoup moins sûr de l'innocence de Sangoku, le regardant toucher son conjoint sans que celui-ci n'y résiste.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de perversité que mon frère aimerait…, commenta Baba, avant de sourire. Mais moi, j'adore…!

-Ils… Ils ne font rien de mal…! Enfin, pas pour l'instant…! commenta la scientifique, craintive.

-Attends de voir…! C'est un massage ayant pour but d'ouvrir les désirs refoulés de ses combattants… Je paris que dans cinq minutes, ils seront…! Oh… Attends un peu! fit Baba, faisant un zoom, Végéta changeant de pause…

-Attends un peu…! fit Végéta, alors que Sangoku lui massait le pied droit. Où tu as appris à faire ça…?

-Hum…? Mon grand-père me demandait de le masser, pour aider son arthrite…, commenta Sangoku en souriant.

Végéta se prit le visage. Seigneur, il avait chaud partout…! Comment un simple massage pouvait le mettre dans cette état…?

-Bon, maintenant l'autre pied…! fit le masseur expert avec un sourire innocent, mais Végéta ne le laissa pas le lui prendre.

-C'est à mon tour…! répliqua le prince, Sangoku clignant des yeux. Apprends-moi…!

-À masser? Mais bien sûr…! Bon, il nous faudrait un volontaire…! Hum…? fit le gentil Saiyan, regardant autour d'eux.

-Tu feras l'affaire! Par où on commence? demanda Végéta, sourcillant.

Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner son expérience en une seule fois, mais il était désireux de voir comment allait réagir Bulma, s'il lui faisait un massage complet…?

-Oh, c'est comme tu le sens…! Personnellement, j'ai vraiment très mal au dos…! fit Sangoku en affichant un petit air désolé et amusé.

Végéta se leva, lui enlevant son T-Shirt d'un air autoritaire et le laissa se coucher sur le ventre.

-Hiiii! fit Bulma, ne pouvant pas croire que son Végéta était vraiment en très de faire ça.

-C'est la fin, peuchère…! Un homme qui tombe dans le côté obscur n'en revient jamais inchangé…! fit Baba, mais se régalant, sirotant un thé glacé et mangeant son pop-corn par petites bouchées. Hum-hum-hum… Et si on mettait le son?

Végéta s'assit sur Goku, se faisant craquer les jointures.

-Euh… Végéta? Chasse que c'est mieux si tu y vas doucement, au début…! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne me l'a pas fait à moi…!

-Ne t'en fait pas… Tu seras encore en vie, demain matin…! commenta sombrement Végéta, avant d'y aller selon son idée.

Il entreprit de lui pétrir le dos, mais avec beaucoup plus de force que nécessaire.

-Aie! AH! Végéta! Arrête! C'est trop…! fit Sangoku, grimaçant, serrant les draps avec ses mains.

Il ne pouvait pas le stopper, étant dans une position de faiblesse.

Végéta l'entendit mais s'en moquait un peu. Puisque c'était Kakarrot, il n'avait pas besoin de se ménager…! Il passa sa paume sur son dos, pesant profondément.

-AHHHHHH! fit Goku, ayant l'impression qu'il lui déplaçait des os.

-Tu le sens, Kakarrot?! Tu sens ma puissance…?! Tout au fond de toi…?! fit Végéta, avant de rire, Goku criant et suppliant.

-Aie! AH! Arrête, arrête, Végéta! Ça fait mal! Tu y vas trop fort! Soit plus doux! Aie!

-Hum… D'accord… Il faut encore que je t'utilise pour quelques mois, de toute façon… (Pour notre entraînement.) Se serait dommage de te briser déjà…! fit Végéta, après réflexion.

Il entreprit de tourner ses pouces sur certains points dans son dos, imitant les mouvements de Sangoku. Après tant de douleur, ce massage léger ressemblait à une caresse et Sangoku soupira d'aise.

-Ahhhh… C'est ça, Végéta… C'est beaucoup mieux… Hum… Oui, ohhh… Ça fait tellement de bien… Encore… Plus bas, Végéta…!

-Ici? demanda Végéta, mal à l'aise de sa demande.

-En peu plus profond…! pria le Saiyan de la terre.

Bulma et Baba avaient les oreilles toutes rouges. Depuis qu'elles avaient mit le son, tout semblait encore plus explicite et plus cru qu'avant…!

-Plus profond? Jusqu'où? demandait Végéta.

-Aussi profond que tu le veux… AH! Ahhhhh…, soupira Sangoku, alors qu'en réalité, Végéta lui massait le bas de la colonne.

-Je… Je crois que je vais être… malade…! fit Bulma, Baba fermant sa boule et s'essuyant le front.

-Bon… Assez de Yaoi pour aujourd'hui! Tu veux qu'on écoute un film, pour se changer les idées? demanda Baba, montrant quelques nouveautés qu'elle avait été acheté, la semaine dernière.

-N… Non merci… Je vais rentré chez moi…, fit Bulma, baissant sa tête pour cacher ses larmes.

-Hum? fit Baba, avant d'hocher les épaules.

Elle attendit qu'elle parte pour remettre sur sa boule de cristal l'image des deux hommes, à présent assis sur le lit.

-… Merci, Végéta…! C'était au final excellent, pour un début de massage…! s'écria Goku, Baba ouvrant de grands yeux de stupeurs.

-Humph! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à personne…!

-Tu veux faire la surprise à Bulma de tes nouveaux talents? suggéra Goku avec un petit sourire coquin, Végéta lui balançant l'oreiller en plein visage.

-… Et ben ça alors! fit la vieille dame, déchue.

Bulma alla chez elle et fut arrêter sur son chemin pour aller broyer du noir dans sa chambre par les larmes de bébé Trunk. Elle soupira, marcha sur ses pas et alla prendre le gamin.

-Toi aussi, tu as une grosse peine, Trunk? demanda Bulma, Trunk arrêtant de pleurer ne voyant l'air triste et désolée de sa mère.

Il s'accrocha à elle de ses petites menottes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante.

-… Bah… Ne t'en fait pas! Peu importe ce qu'ils font, ton père va revenir…! fit Bulma, plus pour se rassurer elle que son bébé, le serrant contre son cœur.

Cell tentait de s'enfuir mais Sangohan, emporté par la colère de tous les gens qu'il avait absorbé, lui trancha un bras avec un laser et continua à le frapper. Trunk se battait avec lui, mais il avait l'impression que le gamin était plus fort que lui.

« C'est ça, Gohan, vas-y! Ne lui laisse pas d'ouverture! » se dit Trunk dans sa tête, C-18 apparaissant, regardant le combat sans comprendre comment ses jeunes gens pouvaient être si forts d'un seul coup.

-Ah ha! s'exclama Cell, content de la voir. Pause repas!

Chichi était en très de corriger les devoirs de son fils quand elle reçut un coup de téléphone. Elle ne voulut pas répondre mais l'appareil se mit à sautiller sur place, à mesure que les sonneries se faisaient plus forte. Elle évita que l'appareil lui tombe sur le pied et décrocha, fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui?! s'énerva la jeune épouse modèle.

-Chichi, arrête, c'est moi…! fit Bulma, se tenant l'oreille.

-Oh? Bulma? Tu as des nouvelles de Gohan? Il n'est pas venu depuis des heures…! Je sais qu'il y a les cyborgs, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire signe de vie…!

-Il… Il se bat contre Cell…, commenta Bulma, Chichi sourcillant.

-QUOI?! Mais Goku est avec lui, non?! Il ne laisse pas un gamin se battre seul contre un monstre?! s'énerva-t-elle, Bulma soupirant.

-J'ai quelque chose de pire à t'annoncer…! expliqua-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait ça.

Elle se dit qu'une vraie amie devait dire ce genre de chose, avant que des mensonges se fassent et qu'elle l'apprenne plus brutalement… Pas comme elle avait fait!

-Hum?! Quoi?! Il y a pire que Gohan qui se bat contre un monstre cruel et sanguinaire?! s'énerva Chichi.

-Assis-toi… C'est Goku et Végéta… J'ai su qu'ils… Ils dorment ensemble…! expliqua Bulma, encore si démoralisé.

Chichi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu t'en fiches?! s'énerva Bulma.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?! Végéta pourrait mal penser, mais mon mari est si naïf…! Il pourrait même dormir avec une autre femme sans mal penser et sans rien faire…! Alors, je ne m'inquièterais pas autant pour…

-Même si j'ai appris qu'ils avaient déjà eu des rapports?! s'énerva Bulma, décidant de ne pas mâcher ses mots.

Chichi dévisagea le combiné avant de secouer la tête.

-C'est impossible, Bulma…! Je sais que Goku est mignon, mais tu es tout de même la mère du fils de Végéta…! Il ne ferait pas ça…! Et Goku est trop innocent pour même se douter que les hommes peuvent avoir des rapports ensemble…! C'est insensé…!

-Je voudrais te dire que non… Mais je les ai vu!

-Où?

-Dans une boule magique!

-Quoi?! Oh, tu parles de Baba…! Elle doit te faire une farce!

-Non, je les ai vu!

-Ça suffit, Bulma, prend sur toi! Goku ne te tromperait jamais! Il ne sait même pas comment on fait des bébés! Et j'ai décidé de cesser de tenter de lui expliquer…! fit Chichi, Bulma criant dans le combiné.

-Mais puisque je te jures! Argh! C'est bon! Quand tu l'apprendras de la bouche de Goku, tu sauras que je disais vrai! fit-elle, Chichi entendant Bulma raccrocher.

Elle se mit à douter en raccrochant à son tour. Et si elle avait vraiment quelque chose de louche? Qu'est-ce que Végéta avait fait à son mari?!

Dende courut à la rencontre de Végéta et Goku qui sortaient de la chambre du temps.

-Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus fort qu'avant! fit-il.

-Oui… Et vous avez changé…! fit Piccolo, Végéta croisant les bras et Goku riant.

-Ah ha ha…! Six moins en tête à tête, ça nous apprend des choses sur nous même…!

-Des sacrés changements, humph? fit Bulma, venu avec sa navette, ayant une grimace de colère au visage.

Végéta sourcilla. Pourquoi elle était furieuse? Elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'ils avaient durant ces six mois dans cette salle dit des choses sur elle…! Il ne comprenait pas encore très bien les terriennes, mais il connaissait assez bien Bulma pour savoir qu'elle était trop intelligente pour penser des choses sur son compte qui n'était pas vrai. Mais il avait bien dit deux ou trois trucs contre elle… Si ce n'était pas trente. Mais il ne comptait pas. Et il n'allait pas non plus dire à Goku pourquoi il avait choisi Bulma pour être sa partenaire…!

-Salut, Bulma!

-Pas de « Salut, Bulma! », répliqua la jeune femme, Mister Popo sifflant et emmenant le jeune dieu avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'il entende une dispute de couple. Après ce que tu as fait… Et dire que je pensais que nous étions amis.

-… Bulma, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines encore…? fit Végéta, intrigué malgré lui.

-J'ai tout vu! Je vous ai vu! s'énerva-t-elle, Goku clignant des yeux, avant d'hocher les épaules.

-D'accord, je ne me suis pas toujours laver les dents… Et je mangeais dans le même bol que Végéta… Mais tu ne vas pas faire ta Chichi?!

-C'est pour ça que tu as eu des relations avec Végéta?! Parce que tu en as assez de ta femme, ou des femmes en générale?! s'énerva-t-elle, Végéta grimaçant et Goku clignant des yeux, trop innocent pour comprendre.

-Végéta… De quoi elle parle? Quand elle dit relation, elle parle d'amitié, non…? demanda-t-il, Végéta grognant avant d'aller sur Bulma et la gifler.

-Ça va pas la tête?! s'énerva-t-il, les poings serrés, Bulma le foudroyant tout de même du regard.

-C'est toi qui est malade! Quand je pense que j'imaginais que tu voulais bien avoir une famille avec moi…!

-Je suis une prince! Je fais ce que je veux! répliqua Végéta, avant de réaliser que cela suggérait qu'il avait vraiment eu une relation avec Goku.

Mais comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer cela…?

-Ouf… Ouf…! fit Chichi, ayant monté la tour Karin et venant tout juste au sommet.

-Chichi?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! demanda Goku, surpris, l'aidant à se relever.

-Je suis venu… Parce que Bulma m'a téléphoné… Mais elle se trompe, Goku? demanda Chichi, son mari souriant, mal à l'aise. Toi et Végéta… Vous n'avez pas…?

-NON! répliqua Végéta, humilié, Piccolo entrefermant les yeux, essayant vainement d'ignorer la dispute et de regarder le combat de Gohan et Trunk contre parfait Cell.

-Je ne comprends rien… Quelqu'un veut m'expliquer? fit Goku, Chichi soupirant, Bulma grognant.

-Je te l'avais dit… Même si Goku dormait toi, Bulma, rien ne se passerait…! fit Chichi avec un sourire rassuré, Végéta sourcilla.

-Euh… Peut-être pas…! commenta Bulma en rougissant, son conjoint la tirant par le bras.

-Quoi?! siffla-t-il, Goku soupirant.

-Chichi, dis-moi d'où vient cette histoire…!

-Et bien, Bulma a été voir Baba pour regarder ce que vous faisiez dans une chambre où le temps va plus lentement…! commenta Chichi, le visage de Goku s'éclairant.

-Ah, elle a vu « ça »! s'écria Goku, pensant au massage. Mais tu dois comprendre, Chichi! Ce n'est pas contre toi! Je t'aime beaucoup, et je voudrais le faire avec toi! Mais Végéta… Il est plus résistant, il n'a pas mal quand je le touches…! Et il ne l'a pas fait souvent, avec Frieza comme tyran… Il fallait bien que nous nous faisions du bien, après l'entraînement… Et ça lui a été très constructif…! Quoi que je pense être plus doué que lui, encore, mais qui sait?

Végéta se couvrit le visage alors que les deux femmes regardaient Goku comme un nouvel homme… Comme une bête de sexe…!

-… Je n'arrive pas à le croire…! chuchota Chichi, sur le bord des larmes.

-Je le savais…! siffla Bulma, avant de se tourner vers Végéta, dévisageant le sol, tout rouge. Je le savais!

-Oh, ça va…! Ça me rend mal à l'aise, moi aussi… Mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place?! répliqua-t-il entre les dents, Bulma sursautant.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu auras fait, à sa place…?! demanda Goku, croisant les bras.

-… Je pourrais tout aussi bien repartir avec Chichi et vous laissez ensemble! s'énerva Bulma, Chichi sursautant, Goku commençant à réaliser ce qu'on sous-entendait.

-Pourquoi partir avec Chichi? Tu veux l'amener à la Corporation Corps? Mais… Les repas? Le lavage, le ménage?

-Tu devras t'en charger, parce que Végéta n'est pas doué pour ce genre de chose! Mais je suis sûr que vous ferez un charmant petit couple de Saiyans…! commenta Bulma, encore furieuse, Chichi éclatant en larmes.

-… De quoi tu parles…? Moi et Végéta, nous ne sommes pas un couple! Juste des amis!

-Des amis s'embrassent, peut-être?! s'énerva Bulma, présumant qu'ils avaient fait ça, s'ils avaient…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, dans la boule, bon sang…?! s'énerva Végéta, ne se rappelant pas qu'il aille fait ça.

Il pensait peut-être que chez les humains, un massage était juste entre un homme et une femme… et que Bulma avait peut-être un peu raison d'être autant en colère.

-Pardon! s'écria Baba, venant sur sa boule. J'ai finit de visionner « l'accouplement » Saiyans, et j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient en très que se masser… Mais oh, tout les sous-entendus…! C'était tellement délicieux…! Vous auriez été d'excellents acteurs pour des films de gais, mes petits…!

-Ahhhhh…! fit Goku, tout en souriant, Chichi revenant de sa peine et sourit, entre l'étonnement et la joie.

-Quoi?! Mais non…! Ce n'était pas…! commença Bulma, avant de sentir la main de Végéta sur son poignet, le serrant assez pour lui faire mal.

-Désolé… La prochaine fois que Goku voudra m'enseigner un truc « terrien », je te demanderais la permission avant d'accepter! Sale petite voyeuse…! Tu pensais alors que j'étais vraiment en très de…? C'est écoeurant…! s'énerva-t-il, Bulma plissant les yeux, navrée mais enchantée de s'être fait tomber.

-Ahhh… Végéta… Je me sens tellement sotte…! Il ne faut pas plus croire ce qu'on voit dans une boule magique que qu'est-ce qu'i la télé, non? demanda-t-elle, avant de rire, Végéta souriant à son tour.

-Pour m'avoir mené au ridicule, après que j'aille tuer Cell, je t'assure que je te réserve un traitement très particulier, femme…! assura-t-il, avant de lui pincer une fesse, faisant rougir Bulma.

-Ouf! J'ai cru un instant que tu ne voulais plus de moi, Chichi…! Mais j'ai appris de ma leçon! Dorénavant, je te masserais jusqu'à ce que tu me pris d'arrêter! C'est promis, chéri! assura-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras, Chichi fermant les yeux en rougissant.

-Oui, bon… Sois gentil et plus délicat que d'habitude… Tu as encore du mal à contrôler ta force…! expliqua-t-elle.

-BONNE NOUVELLE! Cell est mort! s'écria Piccolo, ravi de pouvoir interrompre ses pies.

Dende sortit, criant « Hourra! », Mister Popo applaudit mais Végéta et Goku affichèrent une expression d'anéantissement, Bulma sourcillant.

-Hé? Vous n'êtes pas content? fit-elle, mais Piccolo écarquillant les yeux.

-Nous nous sommes entraîner durant 6 mois, nous ressortons de cette chambre avec une marée d'injures et d'humiliations, juste pour nous dire qu'on a fait tout cela pour rien?! s'énerva Végéta, Goku secouant la tête.

-Qui a tuer Cell? demanda Goku, Dende regardant en bas avec ses yeux divins.

-Gohan et Trunk…! commenta-t-il.

-Ils ont fait un Kaméhaméa simultané… C'était parfait…, commenta Piccolo, Bulma levant le poing.

-Ouais! Je savais que Trunk deviendrait un homme fort et responsable! commenta-t-elle.

-Humph! Normal! C'est mon fils! répliqua Végéta, Chichi sourcillant.

-Gohan a sacrifié 3 ans a s'entraîner alors qu'il aurait pu étudier! Il a aussi du mérite! s'énerva-t-elle, Goku riant en lui tapotant les épaules.

-Oh là! Du calme…! Et si on allait tous manger?

-On se fait un combat pour savoir qui est le plus fort puis on va rejoindre les jeunes…! répliqua Végéta à Goku, celui-ci clignant des yeux avant d'hocher la tête.

-Ahhh…, fit Bulma, Chichi soupirant.

-Ils ne changeront jamais…! commenta-t-elle, avant de sourire à Bulma. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime…!

-Hum, j'imagine que tu as raison…! expliqua-t-elle, avant qu'elles n'embarquent dans la navette et qu'elles partent à leur suite en riant, trouvant avec du recul toute cette histoire complètement insensé.

Durant ce temps, Dende se tournait vers Piccolo.

-De quoi ils parlaient tous, avant que tu ne nous annonces la mort de Cell? demanda-t-il, Piccolo soupirant.

-Pour être sincère, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais je ne veux rien savoir non plus…!

-Les humains et les Saiyans sont des races si étranges et pourtant si semblable…! Et je suis bien content que vous soyez tout les deux des Nameks! commenta Mister Popo, hochant la tête.

La leçon de l'histoire… Avant de chercher à espionner les gens que vous aimez, réfléchissez bien à deux fois et penser à prendre une caméra de qualité et un micro qui ne grisse pas! NON! Je plaisante! N'espionnez pas les gens que vous aimez, faites leur confiance et aimez-les! L'amour est plus fort que tout! Même de nos erreurs!


End file.
